Hepatocyte Growth Factor (HGF) is a potent mitogen for hepatocytes in certain instances. HGF is also a secretory protein of fibroblasts and smooth muscle that induces motility of epithelial cells in certain instances. Certain specific binding agents to HGF, including, but not limited to, antibodies, have been described. See, e.g., U.S. Publication No. 2005/0118643, published Jun. 2, 2005, which is hereby incorporated by reference for any purpose.